Forum:2005-08-18. Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie - MY Version, by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 18/08/2005 5:59 PM :Today, I just said to hell with it. There's no point in waiting around for Nickelodeon to get the iron out of their tuckus or for someone else to create what I already think I know. I'm writing a proper ending to Hey Arnold. I may not finish it, as is the case with many fan attempts on the Net to revive HA!, but I will sure as hell try. For this reason, the fanfic will be blitzkrieg'd - and by that, I mean that I'm not going to write a huge, elaborate script with the intent of it ever being emulated in an animation of any sort. This will be a rushed attempt to chronicle how I believe The Jungle Movie should be. It is not written for people who are not fans - there will be many references that I will not bother to elaborate on, as I am sure that the fans that even bother to read it will already know where I'm going with it. You may not agree with my version, and that's understandable. But I need some closure, so I'm going to piece this together as fast as I possibly can. I may revise it, I may not. Just take it at face value please. http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie.html ---- Mokichan_8000, 19/08/2005 10:31 AM :Chapter 2 is complete http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie2.html ---- GräfinZahl, 20/08/2005 7:33 PM :Nice! Very nice! But two questions: 1. Why is Arnold's last name "Schwartz"? I mean how did you come up with that? 2. I'm so curious that I can't wait: Is Arnold's really gonna make the journey to San Lorenzo all alone?? Ah, well. I guess I'll just wait for the next chapter. Keep up the good work! :) ---- Mokichan_8000, 20/08/2005 10:21 PM :Lol, thanks for your feedback!! I actually just thought up the name at the last minute. I read in one of Craig Bartlett's interviews that his intent was to have Arnold's name revealed at the very beginning of the Jungle Movie, so I just made up the name "Schwartz" as a sort of bastardized play on the name Arnold Schwarzenegger. The name Schwartz is pretty funny sounding as it is, so my intent is to have it as a running joke throughout the fanfic (you'll see this pop up again, SHOULD I finish chapter 3) As to the answer of number 2, all I can say is many people were ticked about characters such as Phoebe and Rhonda getting minimal lines in the first movie - I intend to remedy that ;) The goal is to finish this by the end of August. A sloppy product can always be refined!!! ---- Mokichan_8000, 21/08/2005 12:49 AM :Chapter 3 is complete: http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie3.html ---- GräfinZahl, 22/08/2005 2:32 PM :That's good! ^_^ "Gerald: No way...I don't believe it...your last name is Schwartz???" That's really good! The "there's always the Campfire Lasses..." is also reeeally funny! I'm looking forward to the next chapter! ---- Mokichan_8000, 25/08/2005 12:16 PM :Forgive the delay - I had to get my hair done yesterday. Chapter 4 is complete: http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie4.html ---- Mokichan_8000, 30/08/2005 1:51 AM :Chapter 5 is complete: http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie5.html ---- GräfinZahl, 30/08/2005 4:43 AM :This is sooo cool! ("Look, it's Lorenzo in San Lorenzo!") :D I just love your writing style. I'm so curious what will happen next! ---- Lord_Malachite, 30/08/2005 6:11 PM :Being new to the group, I would never presume to tell you what to do, but I expect your efforts will be worthy ones if you have the drive to work at your vision. I've been writing my own brand of HA fanfiction for only a year now, but I know I would never have the guts to do what you're attempting. The Jungle Movie is a subject matter I've just never wanted to broach. The reason is I've never wanted to go through the tedium of trying to piece together the true story from the little bits that Craig has let slit out in chats and discussions over the years. It's a story that will probably remain shrouded in mystery until such times that Nickelodeon's rights to produce the film expire. And despite the fact that they obviously have no intention of doing so, I still expect it to be a long time before the anything resembling the actual script surfaces. :Nevertheless, none of this is meant to belittle your efforts. I think you're rather brave for tacking on the project. I've always just ignored it. I have thought of how I would present the ending if I were writing it, but those are musings I generally keep to myself. I hope that you'll be able to keep up the good fight and see your story through to the end. :--Lord Malachite :"Marriage is not a word. It's a sentence. A life sentence!" :--Arnold Short, "Instant Gratification" :"Love is supposed to be this unstoppable, unbreakable force. Nobody ever talks about how it makes you insecure and crazy." :--Helga Pataki, "The Sweet Hereafter" ---- Mokichan_8000, 30/08/2005 10:53 PM :I appreciate your comments. Yeah, to be honest, writing this fanfic was more-or-less a spur-of-the moment type deal. I mean, over the past few months, I had the beginning, middle, and end of the concept all in my head, but a lot of the stuff inbetween is just me writing as I type. I am TOTALLY against this form of writing, as this is how I had lost my first attempts at HA! fanfics, but I decided what the hey, no one else is doing it (there are about two other Jungle Movie fanfics on fanfiction.com, and neither of them are complete). I figured if I set my expectations for this REALLY REALLY low (meaning no scheduled dates for each chapter to come out, no hype, no creating an elaborate website around the story, etc) that I could actually end up finishing it. Then, should I accomplish that, I would go back and refine the parts that were too sloppy so that it actually looks like a reputable project. As it stands, I'm about halfway finished with this. My goal was to have it all done by today, but with work and school coming up next week, I've been a little side-tracked. I just have to pace myself. Will it be done? I'm hesitant to say yes for fear of jinxing myself. But I shall press on :) ---- Lord_Malachite, 31/08/2005 2:57 AM :I end up making up a lot as I go along, myself. I find it helps my creative process, because I'm less boxed in. I also find I have to write on a strict schedule, doing a chapter every week, that needs to be ready for Monday morning. I do this because I know that if I didn't set a schedule, I would never finish anything. It's happened to me in the past, and I don't like it. So I now work on that schedule. However, I think what's most important is that you utilize whatever method makes you most productive. There's nothing worse than an abandoned story, and I have my share of those, so I always support any decision by an author that is conducive to completing the work. In general, I still choose to just stick with the original HA timeline as much as possible and ignore The Jungle Movie. I'm sure it would've been fantastic, but I won't presume to put myself in the position of having to come up with it myself. Your version is working well, though. What I appreciate most are the inclusion of things that Craig Bartlett had been promising for the film. Starting off with the last name was a good way to go. I need to read more of this, though. If only I had enough hours in a day! Here's hoping that you have a successful story when the whole thing is done! --Lord Malachite "Marriage is not a word. It's a sentence. A life sentence!" --Arnold Short, "Instant Gratification" "Love is supposed to be this unstoppable, unbreakable force. Nobody ever talks about how it makes you insecure and crazy." --Helga Pataki, "The Sweet Hereafter" ---- Kagomesashi, 31/08/2005 3:00 AM :From where are you moki chan? ---- Jennifurface, 03/09/2005 7:25 PM :A few comments on the fic thus far: :In part 2, Arnold says he's only nine years old, but later in the story he's in fifth grade. Oversight? :Poor Abner was trapped inside Arnold's suitcase for hours; wouldn't he have suffocated? (Heh - there's pleasant subject matter for a Nickelodeon movie: Arnold opening his suitcase to find the lifeless corpse of his beloved pet inside! :b) :"I'm so hungry I could eat a pig!" Uh, Harold, don't you remember what the rabbi said about pork? :Somehow, I thought Eugene's allergies would have been triggered by all the exotic plants in the jungle, rather than by something as common as linoleum. But that's just me. :I'll bet that scene with Nadine and the butterflies would have been gorgeous in animation...*sigh* :Any particular reason why you chose Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl, Mr. Horowitz, Mrs. Lloyd, and Mr. Phillips to be the chaperones? Why, in other words, did you choose these particular parents? Did you assume they'd make for better story material? (Not that I'm complaining, necessarily.) :I don't have anything to say about "Schwartz," but - "Phillips"?! :) (Did you get that from Toy Story?) :Jennifurface :"I'm a bird! I'm a plane! I'm...about to be hurt very badly." ---- Mokichan_8000, 03/09/2005 8:56 PM :Update: Just to let you all know, I havenÆt abandoned the fanfic (at least, not yet anyway :P). ItÆs just that school is starting again on the Tuesday, and I probably wonÆt be able to churn out chapters as fast as I would like. Now, to answer your questionsà From where are you moki chan? IÆm currently living in Canada, where unfortunately, YTV no longer airs Hey Arnold on a regular basis (I recall seeing it last year during Halloween, so I assume it will still pop up for the occasional holiday broadcast). A few comments on the fic thus far: In part 2, Arnold says he's only nine years old, but later in the story he's in fifth grade. Oversight? Not really. My assumption is that episodes such as ôThe Journalö and ôApril FoolsÆDayö occurred after the first movie, and since Lila is present in the movie, it can be assumed that the characters had just finished the fourth grade and are entering the fifth grade in the fall. I mainly decided to keep Arnold as nine because I thought it sounded better when he said it in part 2 - it can always be assumed that his birthday occurs after October 5. Poor Abner was trapped inside Arnold's suitcase for hours; wouldn't he have suffocated? (Heh - there's pleasant subject matter for a Nickelodeon movie: Arnold opening his suitcase to find the lifeless corpse of his beloved pet inside! :b) Yeah, I had thought about that. Actually, I had originally wanted to wait until they were in the jungle before Abner was revealed to be in the suitcase, but I decided that was pushing reality a little TOO much, so I changed it to in the hotel, when itÆs at least feasible for Abner to still be alive "I'm so hungry I could eat a pig!" Uh, Harold, don't you remember what the rabbi said about pork? Hee-hee. I love the nitpick û makes it seem like an actual episode ^_^. I had forgotten about that actually, but hey û I guess it can be translated into Harold being so hungry that he breaks his kosher diet. Knowing him, thatÆs all too likely of him ^_^^ Somehow, I thought Eugene's allergies would have been triggered by all the exotic plants in the jungle, rather than by something as common as linoleum. But that's just me. IÆll emphasize more of EugeneÆs allergies later on in the fanfic (hopefully). The linoleum bit was added just to move the plot along and to prevent Harold from clobbering Arnold in the hotel. I'll bet that scene with Nadine and the butterflies would have been gorgeous in animation...*sigh* Most definitely. Any particular reason why you chose Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl, Mr. Horowitz, Mrs. Lloyd, and Mr. Phillips to be the chaperones? Why, in other words, did you choose these particular parents? Did you assume they'd make for better story material? (Not that I'm complaining, necessarily.) I mainly chose them because those were the only last names that I really knew off the show. Oh! I forgot Johanssen! And Iggy in the roll call! You can tell that part was hastily written. I don't have anything to say about "Schwartz," but - "Phillips"?! :) (Did you get that from Toy Story?) You got me. I had read someplace (most likely Don Del GrandeÆs site) that StinkyÆs last name was similar to another characterÆs on the show ôRecessö, so I decided that the same could apply for Sid. I didnÆt think anyone would pick up on that, though :P Perhaps an Italian-sounding last name would make more sense. Like I said, this is a blitz-kreiged work. Not everything may mesh together well (in fact, you may have to brace yourself for Chapter 6 û itÆll probably go by fast and make very little sense save for what happens to Helgaà.eep! Said too much!) ---- Jennifurface, 05/09/2005 11:34 AM :I mainly chose them because those were the only last names that I really knew off the show. Oh! I forgot Johanssen! And Iggy in the roll call! You can tell that part was hastily written. :Yeah, I noticed you forgot Iggy. A lot of fanfic writers seem to forget Iggy when they have a fourth grade roll call. They remember Robert, but not Iggy! :b :You got me. I had read someplace (most likely Don Del GrandeÆs site) that StinkyÆs last name was similar to another characterÆs on the show ôRecessö, so I decided that the same could apply for Sid. I didnÆt think anyone would pick up on that, though :P Perhaps an Italian-sounding last name would make more sense. :On Recess, they occasionally mention a kid named "Stinky Peterson." I don't know if that's just a coincidence or not. Joe Ansolabehere, a former writer for HA!, co-created Recess; he may or may not have come up with the "Stinky Peterson" name as an homage. :I've also thought of Sid as having an Italian last name. I don't know why; for some reason he sort of looks Italian to me. Maybe you could have furthered the Recess connection by giving Sid the last name Spinelli, and having him mention that he has a cousin named Ashley. :) Ah well, it's too late for that now. : Jennifurface :"All my life I've wanted a pet, you guys. Someone I could call my own. But, my dog ran away, I was allergic to my cat, and my rabbit gave me nightmares." ---- Mokichan_8000, 12/09/2005 11:43 PM :I'm getting my teeth pulled tomorrow. Ouchtastic, no? Chapter 6 is up and ready: http://www.angelfire.com/ok5/moki_chan0/jungle_movie6.html